Red Scorpions
and Bolt Pistol]] The Loyalist Red Scorpions Chapter of Space Marines is known to be composed of conservative Imperial purists who are famed for their complete and utter devotion to Imperial doctrine, past the point where pragmatism or even reason would seem to require otherwise. The Chapter is most renowned among other Astartes for their absolute adherence to the Codex Astartes, which is unheard of in any other Chapter - including the Ultramarines. Due to their history of conflict with the Forces of Chaos, they refuse to deal with any xenos species or any humans that they consider as tainted by mutation of any kind, even Imperially-sanctioned Abhumans like the Ogryns or Ratlings. They will obviously not serve with Beastmen, but they also utterly refuse to serve with the few remaining Squats. Equally unique in nature is the frequency with which the Red Scorpions' Apothecaries are present in the Chapter's Tactical Squads as squad leaders in place of a Sergeant. Chapter History The origins of the Red Scorpions Chapter are unknown. Despite the Chapter's long and unimpeachable record of service, there are still those within the Adeptus who distrust them on the simple grounds that their origins as a Chapter remain a complete mystery, as does the identity of the Founding to which they belong or the Primogenitor Chapter from which their gene-seed has been taken. This secrecy has led to some of the Imperium's heirarchy questioning the loyalty of a Chapter that keeps its history secret. Despite this, the Chapter is willing to assist the Imperium of Man wherever it can, carrying out thousands of aid missions. It is known, however, that the Chapter has existed for at least 5,000 Terran years, since the 36th Millennium. In the early years of their existence, they were primarily a Crusading Chapter, their Chapter fleet almost continuously on the move, traveling between war zones and making their forces available to those who would petition their aid (if the Chapter deems those that petition them worthy). Although the Red Scorpions have appeared to be lost several times in the Imperium's long history, they have always returned again from the abyss to draw their blades in the Emperor's service. A historic example of this would be during the Ordon Rift Campaign, when the entire Chapter undertook a Crusade into the perilous Ordon Rift region deep within the interstellar wilderness of the south-western region of the Segmentum Tempestus in the 39th Millennium. Remaining out of contact with the Imperium for an extended period of time, they were deemed lost. The Chapter reappeared more than three centuries later. What occurred during their time within the rift remains unknown, but the Red Scorpions had established their primary base of operations upon a battle station named Vigil ''around the Feral World of Zaebus Minoris deep within the perilous regions of the Ordon Rift surrounded by spatial rapids, gravitic storms and other lethal phenomena. Save for the Chapter itself and a handful of high-ranking members of the Administratum, the Red Scorpions have kept the exact location of the Zaebus System and the safe routes through the treachorous passages required to reach it a deadly secret, thus ensuring their Chapter's security and the safety of their gene-stock. Using ''Vigil ''and Zaebus Minoris as their base of operations, the Chapter has continued to range across the southern and western Imperium in search of the enemies of Mankind. Notable Campaigns *'Second Aegisine Crusade (633.M39)' - The Second Aegisine Crusade was launched by the Imperium of Man to reclaim the worlds of the dread Sub-sector Mandragora in 633.M39 after it had been lost from contact with the Imperium for centuries under a pall of Warp Storms. The Red Scorpions Space Marine Chapter gained high honour for their role in the later phases of the Crusade which re-conquered the worlds around the former Sub-sector capital world of Hecuba. These worlds had fallen under the tyranny of a heretical Mechanicus sect based on the once-proud Forge World of Shaehol. It was now a fetid world of chemical swamps and treacherous ash-wastes, its ecosystem wrecked by millennia of unrestrained industry. Shaehol was heavily defended by legions of insane, half-mechanoid servants loyal only to the Dark Magos who had created them. The paranoia of Shaehol's dark masters had invested the planet with innumerable layered defences made up of thousands of kilometres of living razor wire, clusters of hurricane mines and protected by labyrinthine fortress-mazes. The Red Scorpions spearheaded the orbital assault against Shaehol, conducting a concentrated attack by Drop Pod assault supported by Thunderhawks and Cestus Assault Rams which managed to force a beachhead on the heavily defended planet. For 19 murderous hours the Chapter was forced to defend the landing zone against phalanxes of corrupted Combat Servitors, waves of surgically mutilated labour helots and the vast and baleful war machines of Shaehol, but they would not break. Only through the Red Scorpions' resolute action did they enable the Battle Titans of the ''Legio Tempestor and the Knights of House Vymar to safely land on the surface and deploy, then push past their valiant protectors to take the war to the foe. It would take a further two standard years to fully re-conquer the fallen Forge World as the warped masters of Shaehol and their works were destroyed root and branch, but the Adeptus Mechanicus did not forget the Chapter's sacrifice. When at last the conquest was over and the Red Scorpions took their leave of the planet, the Mechanicus lords of war did them homage, as towering Knights and Titans lined the route taken by the Red Scorpions as they marched to the landing zones, bowing to them in homage as they passed by. *'Helios Campaign' (857.M38) - The Red Scorpions Chapter is called to assist in the prolonged siege of the Traitor Marine stronghold on the world of Helios. The Chapter's Master of the Forge creates the Land Raider Helios pattern by mounting extra Whirlwind Missile Launchers onto existing Land Raiders. He took this step because the Red Scorpions mistrusted the Imperial Guard units they were sent to work with, fearing the Chapter may become tainted by those forces already exposed to the Traitors' Chaotic corruption. *'Ordon Rift Crusade' (Late 39th Millennium) - The Ordon Rift Crusade was a campaign undertaken by the Red Scorpions Space Marine Chapter into the perilous Ordon Rift region deep within the interstellar wilderness of the southwestern regions of the Segmentum Tempestus in the 39th Millennium. Filled with spatial rapids, gravitic storms and other lethal phenomena, the exact circumstances of the Red Scorpions' extended voyage into this hazardous area remain unknown. For more than 300 standard years, the Chapter remained out of contact with the Imperium and were thought lost. The Red Scorpions have a reputation for fighting alone as often as they have fought alongside the ranks of the Imperium's other warriors, and although they have faced defeat several times, they have always returned again from the abyss to draw their blades in the Emperor's service. After the Red Scorpions' triumphant reappearance during the Battle of the Grey Sisters against the Night Lords Traitor Legion on Oriflame, it was established that the Chapter had founded an orbital battle station named Vigil around the Feral World of Zaebus Minoris deep within the Ordon Rift as a permanent base. Since its discovery, the Red Scorpions and a handful of high-ranking members of the Administratum have kept the exact location of the Zaebus System and the safe routes through the treacherous passages required to reach it a secret, thus ensuring their security and the safety of their recruiting stock. *'Galen V Suppression' (Unknown Date.M41) - The Red Scorpions unleashed their Land Raiders in Codex-approved Cobalt/Ammonium desert camouflage to aid with the supression of a heretical revolt in the the cobalt chromate deserts of Galen V. *'Siege of Vraks' (826.M41, 830.M41) - In 826.M41, a strike force composed of elements of the 1st, 3rd, 6th, and 8th Companies of the Red Scorpions arrive on the world of Vraks in the Strike Cruiser Arx Fidelis. Led by Force Commander Ainea, the Red Scorpions strike force aided in the final breaching of the curtain wall surrounding the Fortress of Vraks in the final years of the terrible Siege of Vraks, an Imperial Armoury World that had been taken over by the Forces of Chaos led by the Apostate Cardinal Xaphan. Veteran Sergeant Carab Culln lead the Vanguard squad that carried the teleport homer used by Commander Ainea and his squad of Terminators to take, and subsequently hold, the breach in the curtain wall where the besieging Imperial army would pour through. The Red Scorpions returned to Vraks in 830.M41, this time with a strike force personally led by Lord High Commander Verant Ortys in response to Inquisitor Lord Hector Rex's request for aid. The Red Scorpions' Battle Barge Sword of Ordon arrived in orbit of the dusty planet, carrying 400 of the Chapter's Battle-Brothers, including Veteran Sergeant Carab Culln. The Red Scorpions participated in the Imperial retaking of the Fortress of Vraks, particularly the Battle of Saint Leonis' Gate. *'Beta Anphelion IV' (850.M41) - Astartes from the Chapter's 1st and 6th Companies, led by Commander Carab Culln, assist Ordo Xenos Inquisitor Solomon Lok during an investigation and subsequent battle against the renegade Tyranids of Beta Anphelion IV. The Chapter eventually came under scrutiny by the Inquisition's Ordo Hereticus for their actions, along with Inquisitor Lord Varius of the Ordo Xenos who ordered the mission to Beta Anphelion IV. *'The Badab War' (906-911.M41) - The Red Scorpions Chapter played a key role in the Badab War, commanding the Loyalist Space Marine forces throughout the war's duration with the blessings of the Imperial Legates, even though there were some initial misgivings about the Chapter's fiercely independent reputation. The High Lords of Terra requested their direct involvement to intervene in the conflict. Not currently involved in any other engagements, the crusading Chapter were able to swiftly move to the Maelstrom Zone, arriving in 906.M41. Lord High Commander Verant Ortys was appointed as the overall commander of the Loyalist Space Marines by their common assent, due to the famed Chapter Master being a veteran of many campaigns. The Red Scorpions were at first limited to countering the Secessionist raids on Imperial shipping and conducting probing attacks against several outposts to gauge their foes' strength. The Badab War took an ill-fated turn of fate for the Chapter, when Verant Ortys and his bodyguard were killed in mysterious and likely treacherous circumstances while conducting a parley with the Secessionist's leader Lufgt Huron of the renegade Astral Claws Chapter. The Chapter's heir apparent, 1st Company Commander Carab Culln immediately assumed control of the Red Scorpions, and despite some minor dissent, was made the overall commander of the Loyalist Space Marine forces. His first act was to sideline the Fire Hawks venerable Chapter Master Stibor Lazaerek and bring in further forces from his own Chapter. This increased the his Chapter's presence within the combat zone to eight full battle companies, two battle-barges and four strike cruisers. Leading from the front lines, the Red Scorpions took part in numerous engagements throughout the rest of the war, playing a key role in many major battles of the Badab War. After the Badab War ended, Lord High Commander Culln and the Red Scorpions were awarded the rare and lauded honour of a Vexilla Imperialis by the assent of the High Lords of Terra for their role in crushing the uprising, to serve forevermore as a mark of victory and stand as a relic of the Chapter. *'Second Tyrannic War' (992.M41) - The Red Scorpions were involved in operations against the Tyranid menace of the encroaching Hive Fleet Kraken. *'Third War for Armageddon' (998.M41) - A single company of the Red Scorpions arrived at the end of the first year of conflict during the Third War for Armageddon in the Season of Fire and awaited the Season of Shadow to commence hostilities against the great Ork WAAAGH! assaulting the Hive World of Armageddon. Chapter Organisation The Red Scorpions are considered a Codex chapter in almost every detail, conforming very closely in structure and doctrine to the tenets of the Codex Astartes. Though it has been noted that the Chapter's commanders and chaplains have their own particular interpretations and emphasis on the text. The internal structures of the Chapter are highly authoritarian - discipline and order within the ranks being absolute. Those of superior rank are to be obeyed without question by the battle-brothers beneath them in any circumstance on or off the battlefield. The Chapter's Captains are known by the honorary title of 'Commander' whilst the Chapter Master is known by the title of 'Lord High Commander'. His second-in-command is always the Master of the Apothecarion as a matter of Chapter tradition. As an adjunct to the highly honoured place genetic purity holds within the Red Scorpions doctrine, they maintain considerably more Apothecaries than most Space Marine Chapters. These Apothecaries' sacred task is to maintain total vigilance over the Chapter's brethren for genetic or biochemical corruption. Apothecaries are often attached to tactical squads and commonly deployed to the front line in combat in order to grant them every chance to harvest their fallen battle-brother's gene-seed. The Chapter is noted for the purity of its gene-seed tithes to the Adeptus Mechanicus, which are heavily tied to its fanatical belief in purity, in deed and thought as well as physically. The Red Scorpions are characterized by their extreme traditionalism, unyielding devotion to the Codex Astartes, and their hatred of Abhumans and other mutants and anything deviating from the pure human physical form. They have a fanatical belief in their own purity and this has led to the Chapter's isolationism. They do not venerate any Primarch above any other, preferring only to venerate the Emperor. As a Chapter, they are extremely xenophobic; they will not serve alongside Abhumans, and due to the Imperial Guard's willingness to allow Abhumans in their ranks, they view the Guard as inferior and untrustworthy. Although the Chapter relies heavily on the Codex for its tactical deployments and strategy, it has shown an ability to innovate unexpectedly when needed in the past (as proved by the Angstrom Incident during the Badab War), the Red Scorpions are known to have a profound dislike of covert operations in favour of meeting and defeating an enemy in open battle. They consider the use of camouflage and infiltration as fundamentally dishonourable, and shun them unless strictly needed. As a result, much of the Chapter's Scout-equipped Neophytes of the 10th Company are deployed to the main battle lines rather than on reconnaissance duties, and are often tactically used to secure fire bases in dense terrain or act as an auxiliary force to respond to the changing tide of battle. The Chapter's armouries are known to operate an extensive range of armoured vehicles and Dreadnoughts in a wide variety of patterns, and have an extensive resource of drop pods and Land Raiders in particular. Their Chapter forge is also known for it ability to maintain and manufacture in limited quantities of a variety of patterns of Space Marine Power Armour. They most commonly employ the renowned Mark IV 'Maximus' pattern power armour amongst the Chapter's veterans as a mark of rank and honour. Quality of arms is also highly valued by the Chapter. Often a weapon of extraordinary quality is granted as an award to its Veterans rather than a mere honorific or decoration to mark their deeds. The serves as both a symbolic symbol denoting the warrior's veteran status as well as serving as effective tools of war. The Chapter's commanders are granted the singular honour of carrying a number of ancient and potent relic blades, known collectively as the 'Tears of the Scorpion'. Each of these superior weapons are master crafted weapons with its own revered story and legend. Unfortunately the Chapter's only deficiency in wargear is a dwindling supply of Terminator armour, the consequence of sustained losses over the last few centuries. The Red Scorpions 1st Company can only deploy roughly half of its veterans in Terminator armour if the situation demands it. Chapter Homeworld The small, arid world of Zaebus Minoris is inhabited by a primitive, pre-industrial human culture of roughly the Stone Age level of technological development. Missionaria Galaxia reports indicate that these tribes each have a central temple complex, at which each newborn male child is presented to the gods for their approval. On the first full moon of the newborn’s life it is presented to the High Priest and placed upon the temple’s stone altar. The tribesmen believe that the gods look down from the moon in judgement upon their children. In the night, those that are judged inadequate die (usually from exposure). Most are allowed to live, the infant being returned to its father at dawn to begin a normal life amongst the tribe. A few – those judged to be the very best be the High Priest – are taken by the gods. For a tribe this is the greatest honour and shows they have the gods’ blessing. All tribes hope that their children will be taken, to live amongst the gods as one of them. Of course those children that go missing are indeed taken, selected by the Chapter’s Apothecaries, (after vigorous genetic screening) to begin the process of becoming a Space Marine. As these newborn recruits have had no experience of their primitive culture they carry none of this cultural baggage with them. As they grow they will have no memory of their parents, background or culture, and life within the Chapter will be all each recruit ever knows. Because recruits are inducted at an early age, the Red Scorpions exhibit no cultural influence, unlike other Chapters that recruit from primitive cultures. Chapter Beliefs The Chapter's most notable core beliefs are founded precisely on the purity and consistency of their gene-seed, and they will go to any lengths to preserve that purity and harvest the Chapter's due from its fallen brothers and so ensure the Red Scorpions' future. To the Red Scorpions, gene-seed corruption would fundamentally weaken them or any other Chapter of the Space Marines, and thereby weaken the fabric of the Imperium itself - something they simply cannot allow. The Red Scorpions are fanatically loyal to the Emperor in whose divinity they believe without question, they are strict adherents to the Codex Astartes which they view as holy scripture. This Chapter's endless hatred for the alien and the mutant has become legendary across the galaxy, as is their fanatical devotion to purity and contempt of divergence from the pure human form. the Red Scorpions are notoriously xenophobic, and for no cause or in no dire need will they ever consider serving alongside or allying with the alien, even at the cost of their own lives. They are furthermore, extremely intolerant of any genetic deviation from the pure human form, despising abhumans, mutants or augments of any kind. The only exception they allow being those deemed to have been created through the divine Emperor's hand (Adeptus Astartes and the Navigators, for example). Even then, these few exceptions are only tolerated within certain limits. Gene-Seed The Red Scorpions' gene-seed is notable for its extreme lack of any form of deterioration or corruption. It is also noteworthy for bearing no specific hallmarks that would allow it to be sourced (even inconclusively), to one of the original Space Marine Legions. Notable Red Scorpions *'Lord High Commander Verant Ortys' - Former Chapter Master and Lord High Commander of the Red Scorpions last seen active during the Siege of Vraks, who personally lead a strike force of 400 Battle-Brothers in the retaking of the Citadel of Vraks, capturing Saint Leonis' Gate from waves of heretics, mutants, and finally daemons. Ortys was slain during the Badab War when the Red Scorpions were betrayed by the deceitful Lufgt Huron and his Renegade Astral Claws Chapter on the world of Grief. While both sides were under a flag of truce, the Astral Claws launched a surprise attack against the Red Scorpions and Ortys was slain in the melee. *'Lord High Commander Carab Culln -' Carab Culln was generally seen as the most skilled Commander (Captain) amongst the Chapter's officers and was believed to be the most likely next Lord High Commander (Chapter Master) by the rest of his Battle-Brothers. He is known to be courageous and loyal and rabidly adheres to the Red Scorpions' literalist reading of the'' Codex Astartes with every word and deed. Culln was placed in command of the elements of the Red Scorpions Chapter that saw combat on behalf of the Inquisition against the feral Tyranids unleashed by the Adeptus Mechanicus' unsanctioned Anphelion Project on Beta Anphelion IV. He led a squad of Terminators that cleansed the Tyranid infestation from the Adeptus Mechanicus research station on that benighted world. During the Badab War, Culln would rise to the position of Lord High Commander as expected after the foul betrayal and death of his predecessor, Verant Ortys, on the world of Grief. *'Commander Ainea''' - Ainea was the Commander of the Red Scorpions' 3rd Company circa 826.M41. He led a Red Scorpions strike force that answered Marshall Kagori's request for aid during the Siege of Vraks, capturing the breach in the curtain wall of the Fortress of Vraks that finally allowed the 88th Siege Army to enter the Citadel of Vraks. *'Magister Sevrin Loth' - Sevrin Loth is the Magister, or Chief Librarian, of the Red Scorpions Chapter. He is also one of the most potent battle-psykers in his Chapter's history. Few Librarians within the Adeptus Astartes are able to match, let alone exceed, his destructive psychic power on the battlefield. Having already served as Magister to two Lord Commanders of his Chapter, at the outset of the Badab War, Sevrin Loth was a veteran of centuries of battle. His legend was further added to in the Chapter's annals when he recovered the body of Lord Commander Verant Ortys following the betrayal at Grief. Upon Carab Culn's ascension as the new Lord High Commander, Sevrin Loth became Culln's closest advisor and most trusted field commander. *'Master Apothecary Kregor Thann' - A senior Apothecary of the Red Scorpions, Kregor Thann is currently seconded to the Deathwatch. He is serving his Vigil within the Jericho Reach at Watch Fortress Erioch. Kregor Thann is a veteran of countless war zones and a master of biological weaponry. Thann gained renown as the mastermind behind the geno-tailored toxins that made the Purging of Castillium possible, defeating the horrific Thazeme xenos when no other weapon could slay them. In the aftermath of the Purge, Commander Antir petitioned Lord High Commander Ortys to consider Thann for Deathwatch service. Thann arrived at Watch Fortress Erioch in 815.M41, and has served there ever since. Thann was not assigned to a Kill-team, but rather remains as part of Watch Commander Mordigael’s command staff, tasked with engineering a virus or toxin that could be used to combat the Tyranid menace. Like many Apothecaries in the Red Scorpions Chapter, Thann had served as a Sergeant as well as in his role as a medic, which is quite useful to less-experienced Kill-teams deployed to the Orpheus Salient of the Achilus Crusade. Thann's duties have taken him across much of the Orpheus Salient, and he has served alongside a dozen Kill-teams in the prosecution of his duties, taking samples of various Tyranid flora and fauna, or testing recently developed concoctions in the field. To date, he has not successfully developed a substance that works for more than a single generation. The Tyranids are able to adapt, swiftly overcoming Thann's creations, though his tests have still provided numerous opportunities for other Imperial forces to drive back the crippled swarms. Thann has been operating towards the Spinward edge of the Orpheus Salient, pushing deep into the heart of the Tyranid advance. Thann continues to coordinate with each Kill-team that is operating deep behind enemy lines in order to gather samples and deploy newly developed bio-weapons. Tyranids are not, strictly speaking, immune to poisons, toxins or venoms. Rather, each generation of Tyranids is engineered to overcome the weaknesses of those that came before, and thus a toxin that functions against the Tyranids during one engagement may be completely useless during the next one. He is working under a theory that worlds beyond the vanguard will contain less-evolved or otherwise genetically purer creatures that are closer to a theoretical genetic baseline that can be exploited. Kregor Thann is extremely skilled in the art of poisoncraft, having studied the physiologies of a great many foes and the deadly toxins that are employed by xenos reavers like the Scythians and the Dark Eldar. There are few creatures his concoctions cannot slay. *'Veteran Sergeant Haas - '''Veteran Sergeant Haas aided in the rescue of then-Commander Carab Culln from the Tyranids on Beta Anphelion IV. His relentless determination under fire earned him praise throughout the Chapter. *'Veteran Sergeant Raum -''' Sergeant Raum was a squad leader of the Red Scorpions Chapter who successfully completed 109 missions for the Chapter. He was killed in action against the feral Tyranids on Beta Anphelion IV. Chapter Fleet The Red Scorpions are assumed to have a large fleet at their disposal, given their history and salvage rights following the Badab War, but so far only three starships have been mentioned in Imperial records, including: *''Auel's Bane ''(Battle Barge) *''Sword of Ordon'' (Battle Barge) *''Arx Fidelis'' (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Red Scorpions' Power Armour was originally painted black with a yellow helmet stripe and yellow shoulder plate, leg and arm trims. The Imperial record was later amended to indicate that the Chapter's currently prefers a charcoal gray colour scheme with a mustard yellow helmet stripe, shoulder plate trim and Aquila (irrespective of company designation). A single knee-plate can also be in the same yellow, though this varies between individuals. The shoulder plates are black. Chapter Badge The Chapter's badge is a red scorpion centered on a white field. During the Angstrom Incident, the Pursuit Squad of this Chapter wore a red and black camouflage pattern. Sources *''Epic Armageddon'', p. 70 *''Imperial Armour Volume Four - The Anphelion Project'', pp. 66-70, 121-129 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two , pp. 80-82, 86-87, 124-128, 129, *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three '', pp. 4, 70-73, *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One, pp. 5, 30-32, 34, 39-40, 43-45, 47-49, 82-89, 134, 153, 158-159, 165-167 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 9, 14, 19, 22-23, 34, 36-39, 44, 46, 56-61 *''Index Astartes'', "Strength in Purity - The Red Scorpions Chapter" *''Warhammer 40,000 Compendium'', "The Badab War", pp. 33-36 *''White Dwarf'' 303 (UK) "Index Astartes: Rogue Sons" *''White Dwarf'' 302 (US) "Index Astartes: Rogue Sons" *''White Dwarf'' 235 (US) "Bloodied Fist: The Rynn's Wold Incident", 57-62 *''White Dwarf 105 (UK) "Land Raider!" *''White Dwarf ''101 (UK) "Index Astartes: The Badab Uprising" *''White Dwarf 94 (UK), "Skirmish on Rynn's World: The Battle of Jadeberry Hill", pp. 56-62 Gallery Red_Scorpions_Marine.png|A Red Scorpions Tactical Marine File:Anstrom_Incident_Camouflage_Variant.jpg|Red Scorpions Angstrom Incident Pursuit Squad Chapter Colour Scheme camouflage variant (rare) Red Scorpions Marine.jpg|Red Scorpions Battle-Brother of the 6th Company in Mark VII Power Armour Mark V 'Heresy' Armour-Ash Zone Contaminated.jpg|Red Scorpions Battle-Brother of the 4th Company in Mark V Power Armour, contaminated from exposure to the Ash Zone Veteran Sgt. Culln.jpg|Red Scorpions Veteran Sergeant of the 1st Company, Assault Squad element Veteran Sergeant Sourath.jpg|Red Scorpions Veteran Sergeant Sourath of the 4th Company in Mark IV Power Armour Apothecary Sergeant Magyar.jpg|Red Scorpions Apothecary Sergeant Magyar of the 3rd Company in Mark VII Power Armour Lord_High_Commander_Carab_Culln.jpg|Lord High Commander Carab Culln of the Red Scorpions in Terminator Armour rs_m1_terminator.jpg|Red Scorpions Veteran Battle-Brother of the 1st Company in Terminator Armour Red_Scorpion_Terminator.jpg|Red Scorpions Terminator with Assault Cannon and Chainsword Veteran Brother Pawel, MkIV Dreadnought.jpg|Red Scorpions Mark IV Venerable Dreadnought, "Brother Pawel" Dreadnought 'Kargat'.jpg|Red Scorpions Mark V Dreadnought, "Kargat" of the 4th Company RS MKIIb Land Raider.jpg|Red Scorpions Mark IIIb Land Raider RS Master of Apothecary's Land Raider.jpg|Red Scorpions Land Raider used by the Master of Apothecaries RS Land Raider Helios.jpg|Red Scorpions Land Raider Helios RS Rhino.jpg|Red Scorpions Rhino armoured personnel carrier RS Predator Destroyer.jpg|Red Scorpions Predator Destroyer RS Razorback.jpg|Red Scorpions Razorback RS Whirlwind.jpg|Red Scorpions Whirlwind RS Vindicator.jpg|Red Scorpions Vindicator RS Land Speeder.jpg|Red Scorpions Land Speeder Category:R Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Badab War Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium